Hard Love Of Draco
by TomboyishRandom
Summary: COMPLETELY changed. Other character was bland. All new. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

I was shovelling down my breakfast as fast as was possible, maybe a little to fast in fact, as I hadn't noticed that I had dropped some on myself. I stood up to walk but felt the food slide off her and onto my feet.

'Oh crap', I said, muttering at how being clumsy was a problem and that now I had to change because of it.

I ran upstairs charging through my wardrobe, for something that i felt comfortable in, because that day I would be going to "Diagon Alley" for my new school stuff.

'Axel, hurry up or we'll miss the bus', my mum screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

'Coming mum, I just need to change', I yelled back.

I walked down the stairs wearing a rather nerdy beanie, the one with the flaps covering the ears, but I fell in love it. I was also wearing my Back to the Future shirt, a pair of skate jeans, so that I didn't feel like my flab was showing to the world and my black Double D shoes with the bright green shoelaces. I got at the bottom of the stairs and I was faced with the laughing faces of my older brother's friends.

'Am I missing something?' I questioned, 'did we randomly adopt them?'

'They're coming along, honey, they need to go get some stuff too, so, why not?' mum smiled, holding the door to the "sacred lounge room" open and ushering everybody into it.

'Thanks', I said sarcastically as she smiled wider at me.

We had all taken the floo network to Diagon Alley, being it to hard to look after so many teenagers at once on a bus. It took a few minutes for all of us to gather ourselves before we headed further into the once place I had not seen in my life. I had always come to it during mid season when they're were hardly any students.

It being my first time among a large crowd, I had pleaded to be let loose by myself, promising to leave my purse with my mother, but she was hearing none of it.

'You need to buy a new wand, you're books, not to mention several other things', she had gasped, looking at me like I was incredibly stupid for even suggesting. But I had a plan up my sleeve.

'Well…' I started and she just glared at me, but I continued, 'how about if I take my school list, go to all the stores needed and place all the things needed on hold and when you go around with Fat cat and Percy's, you can pay for them?'

'Axel…' Mum had started, but my father interrupted with a smile.

'Go ahead and do that, honey', he smiled, handing me my list, 'we'll give you a buzz when we are finished'. He had pointed at his watch and I stared at mine.

My father was an inventor. He had somehow invented something that was worth while. My watch was a phone of sorts. It didn't play a ring tone out loud, instead it'd start vibrating for the first five seconds and if you don't get it then, music of your choice will begin to play in your head.

'Okay', I smiled, handing my purse over to my mother who couldn't figure out who she hated more right now, me for suggesting my little alone outing, or my father for agreeing to it?

I sighed, realising that I was no longer shopping for Durmstrung anymore; I was now shopping for Hogwarts. I saw several students around that I gathered was from Hogwarts, only because they had been talking about it.

Sighing softly to myself, I remembered my game plan. I already had come up with the game plan for the day, knowing full well that I was going to be let lose, and if I wasn't, I would slip away for awhile. My first stop…was Gringotts.

It took me nearly ten minutes to wind my way through everybody. I had stopped and talked to a few people from Durmstrung and met a few of there friends before politely leaving. I had other plans, and if I didn't honour them now, I would be dead.

'I was nearly leaving', a voice shouted from behind me. I sighed, knowing full well who it was and turned to face them.

'I'm sorry, Rach, I saw a few people I wouldn't see for awhile, I couldn't get away', I pleaded and she just smiled.

'You're forgiven', he smiled in return, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Rach was beautiful in her own right. There were people in the world prettier, but in this very alley, she seemed to be the prettiest.

Rachael consisted of the softest blonde hair that flowed down to just above her shoulder. She styled it in the only way she knew how; parted slightly to the side, her fringe sweeping across her face. She was wearing a rather worn Rolling stones shirt and her "fashionable" black skinny leg jeans with a pair of chucks. My old pair of chucks, might I add.

'Oh my, god', she sighed, looking me up and down. She never really approved of my "guy" like style, and usually took the time to comment dryly on it. 'Normally I'd let this slip, but it's your first time alone, so, you need help', she groaned as she took the last few steps towards me. 'Lets go and get our money then we'll figure out what next'.

We walked in and walked out with our wallets, sorry, my wallet, Rachael's purse slightly fuller then what they went in with.

'Ok', Rach muttered turning to me. She was really thinking about changing me.

'We are not, and I say this clearly…' I started, 'We', I paused, 'are not', I paused again, 'going into', I breathed in and breathed out, 'any clothes stores'.

'We are going to head to those toilets over there', Rachael continued as if I hadn't said anything, 'and we are seriously going to fix you up with these extra clothes I brought'.

'We are not going to go anywhere near those toilets unless it's to use them for what they're really for', I snapped at her, feeling rather uncomfortable all of a sudden.

'Oh, all right', Rachael sighed, caving, 'come on we'll go shopping for our school supplies drop them off with your parents then go guy shopping'.

'Rach', I groaned, knowing full well that the blonde beauty in front of me was not going to quit her ways no matter how much moaning and groaning I did.

It didn't take us long to buy our supplies, or in my case, place them on hold for when my parents dropped by, however Rachael felt the need to drop by my parent's anyway, probably to agree with my mother about how much she wished I would change my style.

'I know, I wish she'd wear a skirt', my mum would complain and Rachael would stand beside her nodding her head, agreeing whole heartedly. It was the same everytime.

'Ok, let's go', I snapped, ushering Rachael away from my parents and over to the side of a store window. 'Where are we going first?'

'How about we…' Rachael started but had looked away from the conversation and behind me. I turned around awkwardly to look at the guy that was obviously checking her out.

'Ok, Rach, I'm going to disa…', I tried, trying desperately to slip away before she got it into her head to go over there. Too late. Rachael grabbed my wrist and walked towards him.

'He's nice', she sighed, looking over at him as we made our way closer. 'We'll walk like we never saw them and then we'll ask them were an ice-cream parlour is, ok?' she planned.

'Okay, how about, no!' I said with a sarcastic smile, but she was having none of it and continued to drag me along. We walked down and stopped in front of the guy that had been staring at her.

'Hey', she muttered softly, smiling.

'Hey', said the guy checking her out. He kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye and I immediately felt uncomfortable.

'Umm, I noticed you staring at me from way over there', she said as if what she was doing was an every day activity which everybody knew perfectly well, probably was. I sighed again, tugging on my arm, hoping Rachael had lost her attention to gripping my arm and let it loose, but she hadn't.

'Well', he paused slyly, smirking at her and I felt instantly sick. This was almost like watching you're parents have sex. It was absolutely and utterly disgusting. 'I wasn't staring at you'.

Rachael's grip loosened and I tried my hardest not to smirk. Rachael was my best friend and always would be, but to see her shot down was one of the most triumphant moments of my life. She never got shot down.

'Oh', she muttered before catching herself and acting like it didn't phase her, 'Do you know where the Ice cream parlour is then?'

'Just down the street a little, you see where the tables are with the umbrella's over-top, that's it', he laughed, and Rachael tugged on my arm to follow her. I sighed and tugged on my arm.

'I can walk by myself', I whispered seriously. This was beginning to get beyond a joke. Just because I wasn't the greatest looking, did not mean I was keen to be treated like a dog, lapping up the attention its owner gave it.

'Okay', she said slightly taken aback. 'I'll meet you down there, then?'

'Yeah, sure', I smiled softly as she looked back at the guy before walking passed him and down to the Ice-cream parlour.

'My names Draco', the guy stated out of nowhere, and I shook my head, coming back to reality.

'Axel', I muttered, shaking his protruding hand. 'Do you realise who you just said no to?'

'Your friend? Yeah, I know her, I grew up with her actually', he smiled and I just smiled and shook my head, knowing why he had said no.

'You guys planned this, didn't you?' I questioned, looking up at him.

'Not exactly, well, maybe a little, but I was actually…' he paused.

'Supposed to say yes, yeah, I kind of gathered that', I sighed, smirking softly. 'Hey, Draco is it?' I said with a smile.

'Yeah, Draco Malfoy', he stated with pride.

'Hey, Draco, do you want to come and get an ice-cream with me?' I smiled.

'Yeah, why not', he smirked, 'that would be nice'. I indicated for him to the lead the way, but he froze.

'What's up?' I questioned at the look of utter annoyance on his face.

'Give me five minutes', he muttered, jogging passed me.

'Draco, dear', a rather sour looking woman with long platinum blonde hair hissed at her son. Draco stopped dead in his tracks as he reached her.

'Mother', he stated icily, turning to face her. 'Are we not meeting at home?' he wasn't showing her any respect.

'Yes, but your father wanted me to remind that you need to pick up and pay for your gift', and she seemed to scoff slightly before she walked back in the direction she had come.

'Well, that was a lovely transaction', I muttered, staring from the elegant back of Draco's mother to Draco himself. He just sneered softly before whipping around and storming off in the direction we had been previously headed. 'Why in such a hurry?' I stammered I jogged awkwardly to catch up with him.

'Are we getting ice-cream or not?' he snapped. It was then he started to slow his pace and I was able to stop jogging. We walked the rest of the way in silence because I was a little worried to say something and he seemed too angry to say anything. It wasn't long between the times that we sat down to the time our ice-creams arrived. Draco seemed to put fear in just about everyone around him.

'So, I didn't catch your name?' he had calmed down some as he took a mouthful of his ice-cream.

'Are you kidding me?' I growled, sitting back in my chair to look at him. The first thing we had done once Rachael walked off was exchange the pleasantries. When he just continued to stare at me I shook my head and sighed. 'My names Axel Thunder…' I looked up at him angrily, but I didn't stay that way for long, I just burst out laughing. '…And you have chocolate everywhere'. I smirked as I grabbed a napkin and lent over to wipe his face.

'Oh', he muttered, seeming a little embarrassed as I continued to laugh.

'Its all good', I laughed softly sitting the napkin on the table and sitting back in my chair. There was something about him that made him so hard to resist. He seemed the complete opposite of the beauties you see the other girls with, but his face, it just… I don't know. It was mesmerising.

It didn't seem that long from the day that I said goodbye to Draco to the morning of my first day at Hogwarts. I was sitting by myself in a carriage towards the end of the Hogwarts Express. It had been quiet for hours, so quiet in fact that when some one opened the compartment door; I nearly jumped out of my skin. I held my head down looking at the magazine article I had been reading when I heard the familiar voice.

'Reading all ready? Looks like we know who too amuse ourselves with this year, boys', the voice seemed chuffed with themselves and I looked up slowly. It was Draco.

'Why, if it isn't the stormy, mysterious Draco I met at Diagon alley', I sighed, smirking softly before looking back to the magazine.

'What are you doing here…' he seemed a little moody, '…mud blood!'

'Excuse me?' I snapped, whipping my head up to stare at him. 'Who the hell do you think you are?'

'Get out of my compartment', he ordered and I just continued to stare at him as if he was nuts.

'Piss off', laughing, I turned back to my magazine, flicking through a few pages.

'Crabbe, Goyle,' he stated simply and I heard two pairs of footsteps make their way back down the train.

'Yes, Draco?' I yawned, not bothering to look up.

'Let's get this straight, I don't know you, you are the dirt beneath my feet, you are…nothing,' he hissed, standing just inside the door the whole time.

'Sit down, Draco, stop being a pussy', I flicked through another page of the magazine, yawning during the process.

'Why you aren't in your school uniform?' he grumbled, taking the seat closest to the door.

'I'm an exchange student, Dumbledore suggested that I not wear the robes till I make my decision', I groaned as I read the article about some bands that would be playing in the muggle world while I would be at school.

'Are you going to be sorted, or what?' he snapped.

'Yeah, but it won't be permanent until I wear the robes', I smirked up at him through my lashes before going back to the magazine.

'Why'd you transfer?' he seemed to be forcing his anger now.

'Why so interested?'

'Fuck this', he jumped up and exiting the compartment quickly, slamming the door behind him.

'What a baby', I mumbled, flicking to a new page.


	2. Chapter 2

I giggled to myself as I flicked through what had happened on the carriage ride

**I giggled to myself as I flicked through what had happened on the carriage ride. It had been fifteen minutes into it and someone had flown passed the side of the carriage. He was shouting something about 'Trevor'.**

**I walked up to the big oak front doors, yawning again before I walked inside. Stopping slowly, I looked around, my mouth rigid. It wasn't as impressive as people had explained it to be. It seemed almost dull compared to Durmstrung.**

'**Excuse me', a rather owlish looking woman called to me. I turned to her and smiled, before making my way over.**

'**Professor,' I greeted, holding my hand out.**

'**What is your name, Child?' she muttered, shaking my hand softly before going back to the scroll she hadn't been holding when I had first seen her.**

'**Axel, Ma'm, Axel Thunder', I answered, rather proud of my odd name.**

'**Follow the rest of the students in there, Miss Thunder, and you will be called up during the sorting', she smiled, indicating through the large doors that other students were flooding through.**

'**Oh, okay, thanks'; I smiled, nodding at her politely before making my way slowly into the great hall.**

'**Have you been to Fred and George's shop yet?' a rather gangly looking red-head exclaimed to his friends. 'Harry, it is bloody awesome'.**

'**Really, Ron, it won't be any different from when they were selling from the common room', a bushy haired girl snapped, causing the smile to falter slightly on the red head's face.**

'**Excuse me', I called out to them, not really sure why I had. A few heads turned my way, but when they stopped and looked to me, I smiled. 'Hey, sorry, I'm not really sure what I'm meant to be doing'.**

'**What house are you in?' the bushy haired girl smiled sweetly, staring at me intently.**

'**Oh, well, the old bird out by the door told me to come in here and take a seat and I'd be called up to be sorted', I sighed, indicating back out the door.**

'**Don't let McGonagall hear you call her that, she'd have your head', the one the red head had called Harry laughed. 'Come sit with us until you get sorted, it's all right'.**

'**Cheers', I smiled, following them further into the hall.**

'**My names Harry, that there's Ron and this is Hermione', he introduced, pointing to the three of them when they're name was said.**

'**Nice to meet you', I laughed, sitting at a table next Ron while Hermione and Harry sat on the other side, 'my names Axel, Axel Thunder'.**

'**Thunder's an awesome name', Ron commented uneasily putting his hands on the table.**

'**He always does this, he's waiting for the feast', Hermione whispered to me from across the table.**

'**Oh', I muttered, staring at Ron then at Hermione. They seemed to be the perfect TV movie couple. A dominating female and a rather dim-witted male.**

'**I wonder what Malfoy want's', Harry growled, staring passed me.**

'**What, Draco?' I questioned, turning around and smiling a daring smile before waving seductively at him.**

'**You know the weasel?' Ron chimed in.**

'**Met him briefly at Diagon Alley when I was shopping for school supplies', I sighed, turning around again to stare at Ron. 'He seemed a complete angel when we were talking, now, however, I'm not so sure'.**

'**Trust me, Axel, he's the scum of the earth', Hermione spat in, and by the looks on the boys faces surrounding us, she wasn't normally so open about her feelings, let alone hatred, for anybody.**

'**Where's he going now?' Harry sneered, and just as I turned around to follow his line of gaze I saw Malfoy exit through the large doors.**

'**Give me a second', I mumbled, closing my eyes. There was a few mumbles in my head as I searched.**

'**Axel?' I heard Harry shout.**

'**Sh, Harry, wait', Hermione whispered to him and I began to concentrate again.**

'**I am suggesting, as HeadBoy, professor that I be the one to show her around the grounds', I heard Malfoy exclaim, and I knew I had found the right conversation.**

'**Mr. Malfoy, HeadBoy or not, if you are not in her house, it will simply be a strain on your duties', the old bird I had talked to at the front doors snapped back with a strict tone. 'However, if she is placed in Slytherin, than I shall give you full responsibilities with her needs, do you hear me?'**

'**Yes, professor', I heard him reply; it seemed as if he was happy with this resolution.**

'**Axel?' Hermione whispered, touching her hand to mine. I jumped slightly, not having fully come out of my state, and I watched her pull her hand back quickly. 'Sorry'.**

'**No, no, your fine', I heaved, blinking as hard as I could before opening my eyes again.**

'**What did you hear?' she questioned again and I smiled softly.**

'**You knew?'**

'**Of course. I seem to be the only one here that has read Hogwarts: A History from cover to cover', she snapped, not at me, but at anyone who was listening. Harry and Ron rolled there eyes. It seemed to have been a topic of conversation previously. 'So, what did you hear?'**

'**Yeah, what is Malfoy up too?' Harry questioned, a little too enthusiastic.**

'**He simply went out there to ask the old bird at the door if he could be an escort for somebody. And since I'm gathering that everybody here knows their way around the grounds, he's talking about me', I sighed softly as the look in both Harry and Ron's eyes darkened.**

'**What is he up too?' Harry whispered to Ron who just shook his head.**

'**Students', a voice exclaimed over the rumble in the great hall. 'Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry'.**

**I drowned out the droning voice of the older gentleman standing up the front of the hall, and focused my attention on the little conversations happening around the hall. One conversation in particular.**

'**So, she's sitting with pothead and his lackey's?' a boy sitting beside Draco whispered, scratching his head with his index finger, looking more confused than his voice seemed. 'Thought you and her were tight, mate…' he went to say more, but the livid look that Draco gave him stopped him in his tracks.**

'**We…' Draco snapped, glaring at his friend, 'are not like that. She is simply another groupie, Marcus, just another drooling groupie'.**

'**Whatever you say, man', Marcus mumbled, turning his attention back to the gentleman at the front of the hall. 'Man, Dumbledore's speeches get worse every year'.**

**It was then that Draco looked over to me, and it seemed to me, the quickest I have ever moved. I turned in my seat so that my body was facing Harry and looked up to the front of the hall.**

'**Welcome to our first years', Dumbledore seemed to whisper, but everybody seemed to hear it, 'also welcome to an exchange student from Durmstrung, a Miss Axel Thunder, if I am not mistaken' and he smiled sweetly in my general direction, as if he knew I was sitting right here.**

'**Professor McGonagall, if you please', he whispered, and the old bird that I had seen standing at the entrance, stood up and placed herself next to a stool with an old patchy hat sitting atop it. I had only just finished analysing the hat, when a large line of younger people were brought in to stand in front of it.**

'**Derek McDouggal', she called out, and a rather twitchy looking boy made his way up to the stool. The hat was removed and he sat down, facing the occupants of the hall, before the hat was dropped onto his head.**

**For some reason I held my breath, waiting to see what was to happen. I jumped insanely and hiccuped as the hat shouted out a rather odd name. Ravenclaw.**

**As interesting as the "sorting" – So Hermione had named it – was, I looked around the hall once more with an interest and a purpose in mind. I stared at the crest that was sewn onto the left breast of each student and noticed that each of the four tables lined up within the hall had it's own crest.**

**The table at the far left of the hall, the one where Draco sat himself, had a green and silver crest. A snake was well embellished against the black of they're robes.**

**The table next to there's, the table I currently sat at, held a strange orange and yellow crest with a lion's head sitting smugly. I smiled at that. The heart of a lion.**

**Now, the table next to my own, on the right side held a rather unusual crest. It held a raven, draped in blue and grey. I suggested to myself that that could be the Ravenclaw that the hat had shouted out.**

**Happy with my observation, I moved onto the table at the far right of the hall. They instantly reminded me of a bumble-bee. They're crest colours were Yellow and black, and I couldn't quite make out the animal sewn on they're robes. It looked like a badger, or a skunk even, but I wasn't sure.**

'**Now, Miss Thunder, if you please?' Dumbledore stated from the front of the hall, and I shook out of my observation and stared at him like a deer in the headlights. What had he been saying?**

'**Go up the front', Hermione hissed at me, and I smiled guiltily at her. She knew I hadn't been listening and obviously had taken offence to it.**

'**Thanks', I whispered, non the less, and stood myself up confidently, even though I felt like I would melt into a tonne of jelly as every face in the hall turned to look at me.**

'**Come now', Dumbledore called, kindly. **

**I smiled awkwardly as I made my way as quickly as was humanly possible up to the front of the hall. I sat down on the stool without even having to be asked. I wanted this out of the way as quickly as possible. The hat was placed on my head achingly slow, but once it was there, I wish it was even slower. It began to talk to me.**

'**Miss Thunder', it sighed. 'I knew we would eventually come to face'.**

'**Umm…' was all I could manage, as I stared at the inner stitching of a patch.**

'**I was told by my creator that one day I would face one that would be near on un-sortable, it seems that has come to pass', and I heard it tut to itself as it thought. 'A new house, do you say?'**

'**I don't want to be different', I whispered, hoping that only the ratty old hat had heard me.**

'**I am stumped, Miss Thunder, utterly stumped', and I could hear the humph of Professor McGonagall outside.**

'**Just pick one, I'm looking like an idiot up here', I snapped.**

'**As you wish', he sighed, and I heard the faint sing song of "eenie, meenie, minie moe".**

'**Well?' I questioned, hearing the song stop.**

'**Slytherin!' it called out and I heard an outburst of applause as the hat was lifted off of my head. I knew at that instant that the whole hall probably heard the random rumblings of the hat, and they probably knew I was near un-sortable.**

**I ambled my way over to the table that was still cheering, and I saw instantly that it was the table with the green and grey crest, the one with the winding snake. I sat myself at the very end of the table, feeling very awkward indeed. The first years looked at me as if I was insane.**

'**Miss Thunder', Dumbledore stated with a laughing voice, 'if you would please walk down and join your fellow seventh years at the other end of the table, we shall begin the feast'.**

'**Oh', I mumbled, standing up and making my way down to the other end of the table. Some of the girls sitting there covered their mouths and giggled overtly loud.**

**The feast wasn't too bad. I pretty much ate by myself, everybody was too caught up in talking to the people they hadn't seen over the holiday's to bother talking to me.**

'**Now', Dumbledore called out, ceasing the chatter immediately. 'It is time to retreat to your common rooms, to of course, get a good nights sleep before classes tomorrow', and with a small glowing glint in his eye, everybody stood up and followed the head of each house to they're common room. I, of course, tagged along with the first years.**

**The temperature dropped with each staircase we descended. It seemed as if we were heading down into the basements of the castle, it wasn't until I took in my surroundings that I realised we were actually in the dungeons. A few first years walking ahead of me gawked at each intricate design embezzled into the brackets holding the ever burning torches lining the walls. At least that was what I was gawking it. They seemed so…demonic.**

'**Endearing Serpent', I heard a voice call out at the front of the "herd". Before I could comprehend why on earth someone was saying that particular phrase, a soft rumbling made itself known, quietening all first years and myself. 'This is your common room', the same voice shouted, 'treat it like you would your own home, or I'm afraid you will be banned'.**

**Sighing, I followed the group into the slim doorway – which obviously, is what the low rumbling had been – and emerged into a rather spacious room over flowing with couches and arm chairs. There was one single solitary fireplace in the corner, not really warming the room all that well and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, reverberating the fire's light.**

'**First year's bedrooms are up that staircase, girls to the left, males to the right', I turned my head slightly, inclining it, waiting to hear where my bedroom would be, hoping to the gods of the world that I was not to be rooming with the first years. The leader of our little group opened his mouth to say something else, but an all too familiar voice interrupted.**

'**I'll show Miss Thunder her room, Marcus', Draco stated to our "leader", who just cringed – barely noticeable, but it was there – and nodded in reply. I felt my arm being grabbed, and my vision blurred slightly as I was whipped around to face a staircase at the other end of the common room.**

'**How polite', I snapped at him, finally gaining my balance as he stooped smoothly at the foot of the second staircase.**

'**I, as Head boy, do not have time to be polite', he sneered, although his eyes told a different story.**

'**Well, how about next time you decide to play all high and mighty, you make time', I growled, shaking his grip off and taking a small step backwards.**

'**You will receive a tour of the castle tomorrow', he said pompously, 'As it is Saturday night, we do not have classes in the morning'.**

'**All right, now how about skedaddling and leading the way to my bed chambers, hmm?' and I made the shooing motion, giving him the kick-in-the-head subtlety.**

'**Up these stairs to the right', he sniffed once, looking down his nose at me, before stalking off in the direction of the common room door. He was a moody little shit, wasn't he?**

'**Oh Draco?' I called out, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and the few older people lounging about the common room, to stare at me. He turned perfectly, and inclined his head to indicate he was listening. Everybody was still staring at me and I began to get a slight amount of stage fright.**

'**Cheers', was all I could manage, with a quick wave, I turned and ascended the stairs.**


End file.
